The Boshane princes and their baby bump
by stardiva
Summary: This is set between the Royal wedding and the Royal baby stories.. Hope you like..


Prince Ianto sighed in contentment. He was laying under a large tree in his family's orchard. He was there with his husband,the love of his life and the father of their unborn child, the prince of the Boshane province, Prince Jackson Harkness.

They were there on a romantic picnic and some alone time. Jack lay with his head on Ianto's legs facing him with his hand resting on Ianto's baby bump. Ianto was now three months pregnant with their first child.

Ianto's own fingers were tenderly running through Jack's own blond hair. The two shared loving smiles and touches. As they lay there Ianto could hear Jack speaking to his swollen belly soothingly. "Hello my sweet peanut 's me,your daddy" Ianto could not help giggling softly as he felt Jack's lips tenderly kiss his now bare stomach " Jack, Cut it out...No fair...You're tickling ..." He scolded weakly.

Jack smiled impishly as he continued talking to Ianto's stomach..."Ooooo did you hear that me wee lass..Your taddie says I'm tickling" Ianto rolled his eyes as the tickling continued as he also felt light kicks against his insides. " You two don't play fair..." He pointed at his stomach " she beats me up on the insides." Ianto then looked at his husband, smiling at him slyly."and you Sire, abuse my outsides with all your tickling "

Jack chuckled as he gazed up at Ianto . "Oh come on Yani...you love it and you know it." He looked down at Ianto's stomach,and coo'd to it. "Doesn't he? Yes he does..." Again Ianto winced as he felt another slight kick. " I think our little princess agrees with you."

Jack then sat up and gathered Ianto in his arms and kissed his cheek. " I love you Yani." Ianto smiled warmly at his Prince "I love you too Sire." They shared several kisses. They knew no one would find them here . This was their private spot. They played here together as children, had given to each other as young adults sexually and a little later Jack had proposed and Ianto had accepted. This was also where the two spent the night before their wedding in each other's bare embrace at their own private bachelor party. Making love till sunrise.

As they lay there, Jack noticed that his husband was deep in thought "Yani?" No answer. The prince tried again as he nuzzled Ianto's neck "You're being very quiet my dear Ianto,,,,What's wrong...?" Ianto smiled softly as he stared off out into space."Nothing Cariad ." Jack scowled at this"Don't Cariad me Yani... Come on I can see your mind whirring from here. Talk to me." Ianto smiled as he took hold of his prince's hand and kissed it. "I'm fine Sire... I'm just a little nervous about giving birth to this little one. I've never done it before. I'm just a little scared , That's all. " He kissed the hand again. Jack hugged his husband close ,he rested his free hand on Ianto's stomach as he spoke " It's ok to be nervous about the baby. As for giving birth, You won't be alone. I'll be there. We made her together and we will bring her into this world and raise a beautiful little princess together...You and I "

Ianto smiled at his husband as the two sat in a now comfortable silence. He then spoke as he gazed down at his baby bump."Sire.. What do you think our baby will be like?" Jack grinned brightly as he again nuzzled his husband's bare neck."With the two of us as her parents... Our little one will be sensational !" Ianto smiled as his husband fed him a strawberry "MMMMM fresh and tasty ...just like my husband." Jack laughed as he leaned and kissed him, tasting the strawberry on Ianto's lips."mmmm Yani and strawberries..one of my favourite kiss flavours." Ianto grinned as his husband continued between kisses." You know there's quite a list."

Ianto nodded as the kissing continued "By the way Sire.. I still have that stop watch in my nightstand." Jack paused and looked at his husband "Oh Really?" Ianto nodded as he carefully got to his feet as he held out his hand. " Yep.. Wanna head for home..?" Jack too rose to his feet and took hold of the out stretched hand. " Home?" Again Ianto smiled as the couple shared a kiss. He spoke softly "Home"

Ok this is a new Ianto and the prince arc

It's set between the royal wedding and the Royal birth..

Hope you like it..


End file.
